


DrummerWench's Short Stuff

by DrummerWench



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Ficlets, Gen, gapfillers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerWench/pseuds/DrummerWench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrelated shorts and drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On The Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Gandalfs apprentice, for the HASA September 2006 Birthday Challenge. She wrote:
> 
> _As anyone could have guessed, I want Aragorn. Show me Aragorn in a state of emotion, be it anger, love, fear, hope (or any other emotion that interests you), at any time in his life. Extra points if you can include Gandalf, Denethor or Bilbo, but Aragorn alone or with any other character is also fine. Sex great too, het or slash, as you prefer._
> 
> The italics, of course, are from FOTR, _The Ring Goes South_.

_Their farewells had been said in the great hall by the fire, and they were only waiting now for Gandalf, who had not yet come out of the house.  A gleam of firelight came from the open doors, and soft lights were glowing in the many windows.  Bilbo huddled in a cloak stood silent on the doorstep beside Frodo.  Aragorn sat with his head bowed to his knees; only Elrond knew fully what this hour meant to him.  The others could be seen as grey shapes in the darkness._

Bilbo moved to Aragorn's side and gripped his shoulder.

Aragorn raised his head and covered Bilbo's hand with his own.  Bilbo saw his tense jaw and tightness around his eyes.

"The Lady Arwen is not here," said Bilbo.

"We said our farewells within, away from prying eyes.   This is the final throw, and we risk all, my lady and I, on this venture. Either we gain all, or we lose even what we have."

Bilbo looked down at his friend.  He saw no tears, but the Dunadan's eyes glistened.

"I pray you, comfort her as you can in my absence."

_At that moment Elrond came out with Gandalf, and he called the Company to him. _

 


	2. The Cry of the Gull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the HASA September 2006 Birthday Challenge. Haldirriel asked for a tale about her love, Legolas, or Haldir. I'm afraid it wound up not very cheerful... Legolas at Pelargir.

Nock.  Draw.  Release. 

_The arrows passed through the shades of men and into the bodies of men.  The gulls passed through the shades as well.  _

Nock.  Draw.  Release. 

_He heard the cries of the gulls.  He smelled the brine.  The sound of the water slapping against the sides of the boats came loud to his ears.  _

Nock.  Draw.  Release. 

_The pull of the unseen Sea shocked him, though he did not falter, for he was well-trained and well-practiced.  _

Nock.  Draw.  Release. 

_The army swept past him on both sides.  He lowered his bow.  He bowed his head. _

 


	3. In the Corner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fic showing Bilbo &amp; Aragorn discussing Elrond and Eärendil, mortality and immortality; not so gloomy this time!

_'Well, my dear fellow,' said Bilbo, 'now you've heard the news, can't you spare me a moment? I want your help in something urgent. Elrond says this song of mine is to be finished before the end of the evening, and I am stuck. Let's go off into a corner and polish it up!'_

_Strider smiled. 'Come then!' he said. 'Let me hear it!'_

~~~

"Let me hear your song, my friend!"  Aragorn took a spill from the brazier warming the corner of the porch for his pipe.

Bilbo, leaning against the bench, began,

_"Eärendil was a mariner  
that tarried in_...I beg your pardon, my dear fellow! Did you speak?"

Aragorn coughed and removed the pipe from his mouth.  "Just a bit of smoke.  Pray, continue!"  Bilbo straightened and began again.

~~~

_".... his shining lamp afar,  
the Flammifer of Westernesse."_

When he reached the end he looked anxiously at his friend.  "Well, there it is.  I am not perfectly certain about the lines,

_"As bird then Elwing came to him,_   
_and flame was in her  carcenet,  
_ _more bright than light of diamond  
_ _was fire that on her heart was set."_

"Not many would dare in this house to make a song for Eärendil," said Aragorn.  "Perhaps you should leave that for others whose memories are closer to that time.  Also, some may look askance at you and your verses."

"I am old", said Bilbo.  "The old may be eccentric; we need not care what others think of us.  Moreover, I have not many years left to wait for that song from another.  In a way, I am older than Elrond."

Aragorn looked up at that and laughed.  "My foster-father has seen kingdoms rise and fall; he has seen ages come and go.  What do you mean, _'older than Elrond'_?"

"He may have thousands of years in his dish, but he is not _old_, as I am old.  You are not yet old, but you will be; even then, when your end is near, he will still have uncounted _yeni_ before him."

Aragorn shook his head.  "You may do as you will."  He laughed again.  "Perhaps it is well that you make this song for Eärendil's son.  He might even enjoy it.

"But let us return to the lines that concern you."  He repeated Bilbo's troublesome phrase.  "How would this sound?

_"There flying Elwing came to him,  
and flame was in the darkness lit;  
more bright than light of diamond  
the fire upon her carcanet."_

"That is much better," said Bilbo, delighted. "With your permission, I will use it just that way."

"There is one more thing," said Aragorn, "if you insist on this undertaking.  He bore, my forefather and Elrond's, the healing stone, the Elfstone.  Green it was, with the Sun's radiance captured in it.  It left this world and returned, beyond all hope.  You will remind us of its departure; let us hope that the fulfillment of its return will soon be seen."

After sitting in thought for some minutes, Bilbo said, "If you do not object to your green stone being called "emerald", I will change this bit,

_"His sword was hewn of adamant,  
_ _And valiant the might of it;  
_ _His helm a shining emerald,  
_ _And terrible the might of it._

"to something like this,

_"his sword of steel was valiant,  
of adamant his helmet tall,  
an eagle-plume upon his crest,  
upon his breast an emerald._

"Will that do, do you think?"

"That will do well, my dear Hobbit!  Though with your song you tread where others dare not, perhaps in these troublesome times, a song of the bright deeds of yore will be welcome."  Aragorn knocked his pipe against the brazier.  "Come, let us return to the Hall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's preliminary verses are from HOME VII, _The Treason of Isengard_, the italics at the top from FOTR, _"Many Meetings"_.


End file.
